38589 Years Difference
38589 Years Difference is a crossover fanfiction between and Warhammer 40,000. The author is R-Alex-J on Fanfiction.net , known on this site as Green47 . The author also wrote The Overlooked Designer to elaborate on one of the characters invented for this story. A diplomatic mission soon becomes a voyage into a possible far future. Plot Arrival Captain's log, stardate 8017.4. We are currently en route to Vulcan to pick up Ambassador Sarek for the Babel Conference. Once we have assembled all the delegates, we can proceed. We also have a distinguished passenger, Admiral Talunas, who is returning to Vulcan to work on the findings from the Romulan encounter last year. Whilst heading to Vulcan to pick up Ambassador Sarek for the Babel Conference, the Enterprise is duplicated and pulled through a dangerous region of space that almost destroys the ship. It also injures Kirk when an energy surge cause the captain's chair to burst off the floor and then fall onto his back. When the ship finally returns to normal space, the crew discover that subspace no longer exists. Since none of their subspace technology works, the crew is forced to send a sublight distress signal that takes four years to reach a vessel native to the time period. However, the dangerous region, known as the Warp, allows the other vessel to reach the Enterprise only minutes after it sent the signal. The vessel introduces itself as the Blood Raven strike cruiser Bibliothèque, which is carrying the task force sent to Tartarus. The Blood Ravens, a so-called Chapter of the Space Marines, possessed ancient blueprints of the Enterprise. The captain of the strike cruiser, Chapter Serf Urfat, agrees to take the Enterprise to a Forge Temple. The strike cruiser can easily hold the Enterprise in one of its hangar bays. The Garden World Once the Enterprise has docked, Spock meets Admiral Talunas, a Vulcan-Andorian hybrid who is both a logistics expert and the designer of the former and current uniforms. Whilst they head over to the Blood Raven vessel, Captain Gabriel Angelos and his Orion artificer Gana visit the Starfleet vessel. Whilst the Starfleet delegates discover that the Imperium of Man is a Human racial supremacist empire that considers Bolians, Orions, and Vulcans to be variants of Humans, the Blood Ravens find it puzzling that the Enterprise's one Bolian crewmember, Yoqra, does not consider herself to be Human. Whilst the Blood Ravens are taking the Enterprise to Reolaz IV's orbital forge, two natives of the Garden World of Reolaz III have an encounter with someone claiming to be fleeing from a group called the Harlequins. When the Enterprise reaches Reolaz IV, Bibliothèque releases it so it can head to the orbital forge. On the way, the Enterprise detects a lifesign on Reolaz III that appears Romulan but is also crystalline. The Blood Ravens have also detected this. However, a rogue faction of the Adeptus Mechanicus, a machine-based cult in the Imperium, attacks the Enterprise as they see it as an affront to the Machine God. Although the Blood Ravens, the mainstream Mechanicus, and the newly arrived Space Wolf Chapter does their best to shield the Starfleet vessel, a stray weapon hit breaches the warp core. Kirk, having only just recovered, chooses to stay behind on the Enterprise to buy the crew enough time to evacuate in escape pods. A Pleasant Trip All the Imperial vessels including the Space Wolf strike cruiser Firemane's Fang fire on and destroy the rogue Mechanicus vessel before picking up the escape pods and shuttlecraft. Of the 434 people aboard the Enterprise, only 47 are left. The Blood Ravens decide to leave the crew on Reolaz IV whilst the Imperium decides what to do with them. Uhura sings Faith of the Heart to raise the crew's spirits. On the surface, Talunas' landing party heads to the primary garden's gardening shop to purchase weapons. Spock heads down with Sergeant Tulka, who is immediately asked by some natives for a selfie. Spock witnesses public displays of executed criminals, corpses converted into fertiliser, and other signs Reolaz is run by a totalitarian dictatorship, but he also observes that many of the humanoid species of the 23rd century are still alive and free. Spock heads for a glasshouse hoping that the plants inside would make up for the nightmarish sights, but the main attraction is a deadly plant known as the Spore Tree. Scotty visits the planetary governor, Kharlod, to discuss the Romulan lifesign and receives assurance that the Reolaz Constabulary have found the Eldar. After leaving, he witnesses the constabulary arresting Jedra, one of the attendants of the governor. At the garden shop, Spock meets with Sulu, who is inspecting a machete. The botany enthusiast manages to bore Spock with his monologue, but the two witness the retail sales assistant Uljay attempting to flee the constabulary despite the fact the police had not provoked him. Space Hulk The garden shop swiftly returns to normal just as Kharlod arrives to inform Spock and Sulu that the Inqusition has arrived and will meet the Starfleet crew in the pagoda. In the pagoda, Charlene Masters and Arla, the officer whose face was once removed by Charlie Evans, meet an Eldar Warp Spider who tells them to listen to the Eldar prisoner. At the same time, a Space Wolf strike team travelling aboard a Rogue Trader vessel, Voyager, board a Space Hulk occupied by Plague Marines. They discover two unusual vessels. On Reolaz, the Starfleet crew meets an Andorian shen called Bellum, a cardinal in the Imperial Ecclesiarchy. Three Inquisitors also arrive, known as Jezza, Hamster, and C-Slow. With the reason for their transportation realised, the Starfleet crew head out to the Space Hulk and identify the mystery ships. They are the prototype for the Miranda class, the [[USS Miranda (prototype)|USS Miranda]], and the legendary Enterprise (NX-01). Boltgun & Phaser together Spock and Talunas mind meld with Imperial technical experts to give them the data needed to restore the old ships before dividing up the boarding parties. The Space Wolves, C-Slow, Bellum, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty and Talunas will board Enterprise whilst the Blood Ravens, Jezza, Hamster, Arla, Martha Landon, Spock and Masters will board the Miranda. The Blood Ravens give them power armour for their own safety; a Vulcan Ecclesiarchy priest called Fyodor Karamazov endorses this decision. Fighting their way through the Chaos forces, they restore the ships to operational status. A Chaos fleet arrives around the same time. However, the Imperial ships receive help from Craftworld Biel-Tan, the group who duplicated the Enterprise crew and took them into the 41st Millennium. During the battle, Sulu and Uhura are killed by a Chaos Sorcerer, whilst another psyker kills Landon and leaves Arla faceless once again. However, the mission is successful and it is estimated that the ships will be ready for use in 200 years. In the meantime, the Starfleet crew are welcomed into the Imperium. Talunas decides to work with Bellum whilst Spock gets a job with the Blood Ravens. In the process, he sees that several of the Imperium's most prominent people are not Human by 23rd century standards, yet are considered so in the 41st Millennium. Some of the Starfleet crew become some of the Imperium's finest warriors whilst others fall to heresy. However, the semi-dead Emperor of Mankind is silently watching, a being once called Soval, Martok, and Picard. Star Trek ''references Characters Arla, Azetbur, Christine Chapel, Charlie Evans, Pavel Chekov, Jana Haines, James T. Kirk, Martha Landon, Roger Lemli, Leslie, Martok, Charlene Masters, Marlena Moreau, Alynna Nechayev, Elizabeth Palmer, Jean-Luc Picard, Sarek, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott, Soval, Hikaru Sulu, T'Pau, Talas, Talunas, Nyota Uhura, Yoqra Locations Vulcan Technology Class F shuttlecraft, Constitution class, ''Enterprise (NX-01), escape pod, impulse drive, Miranda class, NX class, PADD, phaser, photon torpedo, subspace communication, transporter, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], [[USS Miranda (prototype)|USS Miranda]], Races Andorian, Augment, Bajoran, Betazoid, Bolian, Bynar, Deltan, Human, Klingon, Orion, Rhaandarite, Romulan, Thasian, Trill, Vulcan Warhammer 40,000 references Characters Gabriel Angelos, Bellum, Jedra, Fyodor Karamazov, Ro Edon, Suma, Tulka, Ufrat, Uljuy Locations Biel-Tan, Black Library, Cadia, Catachan, Reolaz III, Tartarus Technology Battle barge, Bibliothèque, boltgun , craftworld, data-slate, Firemane's Fang, flamer, lasgun, Leman Russ tank, patrol vessel, power armour, Rogue Trader cruiser, strike cruiser, Voyager Races Daemon, Human, Eldar, Background The start of this story takes place just before'' Journey to Babel'' . It is unknown which ''Enterprise ''and crew is the original and which is the duplicate. External link Fanfiction.net: 38589 Years Difference Category:Crossover fan fiction Category:Fan fiction novellas